Babysitting Bella
by darkpixieluvx3
Summary: Rose and jasper are left to babysit bella while everyone else is hunting. thing is, Rosalie hates bella and jasper is scared to go near here? What can do wrong? Read on. Set in eclipse. rated T for slight launguage
1. Chapter 1

**New short story! i was reading some fanfics late last night cause i couldnt sleep (3am) and i stumbled across a few stories and got an idea for this. i was up all night writeing lol.**

**ok basically the cullens go hunting but leave rosalie and jasper behind to watch over bella. Problem? Rosalie hates bella, Jaspers scared to hurt her. What will happen? read on. Set around Eclipse.**

**RPOV.**

"Bye Rose! We love you." There. Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Alice left me and jasper to watch over Edwards companion. Why couldnt they just leave jasper? or leave her by herself? im sure no one would eat her or anything.

I was sitting quietly on the couch painting my nails red. _She_ was sitting on the love seat at the other end scanning the room with her eyes. Jasper was reading his book laying on the other couch. Suddenly i heard a low grumble. My head whiped around to Bella and she was blushing slightly. Great, shes hungry.

"Jasper go feed her." I spoke to him in a low enough voice that only he can hear. he looked at me and sighed.

"Rose shes human, not a cat. Just ask her what she wants to eat." He went back to his book but continued to talk.

**BPOV.**

Im feeling awfully uncomfortable. Edward left with his family hunting but left behind Rosalie and Jasper. Its not that i dislike them or anything but Rosalie just down right hates me and Jaspers alittle afraid to come near me. I wondered if he could feel my discomfort. When a wave of calm washed over me, my questioned was answered. I relaxed alittle and scanned the room with my eyes. It was quiet. However, that changed when my stomach grumbled. I blushed. I hadnt eatten since 6am this morning, and its now 4pm. Rosalie whipped around and glared at me. I kept my eyes off her and twiddled my thumbs. I looked up alittle and saw Jaspers and Rosalies mouths moving, but no sound. Suddenly, Rosalie sighed and stood up. I watched as she strood herself gracefully into the kitchen. Only to come back a minute later with a peanut butter and jelly sandwhich, an apple, an a glass of milk on a platter. she placed it infront of me and went back to sitting on the couch with her back to me.

"Thanks..." i mumbled my appreciation. she glared. I rolled my eyes and started nibbleing on the sandwhich. Oh Edward please hurry back...Why are you gone for the weekend?

Just then Jasper got up. NO!

"Where are you going?" My voice was shakey. He looked at me and smirked.

"Relax, Ill be back in a minute. Im just getting another book." I sighed and he shook his head with a smirk. He mumbled "Behave" to Rosalie and Ran human speed up the staires. She growled under her breath and glared at me once again. I sunk further into my seat.

**JPOV.**

Im so bored. Ive been reading books all day since Bella arrived. I had no idea how to entertain her. I would have asked Rosalie for help but...shes in one of her bitter killer moods. I sighed and shook my head. I was calm until i heard a crash and a scream from Rosalie. For the love of all that is good...

**BPOV.**

" Cant u try to stay balanced for one day Bella?" Rosalie snapped at me when i tripped over the leg of the table while walking to the kitchen. I sighed and mumbled under my breath. She must have noticed cause from the corner of my eye I saw her turn her head slowly.

"Excuse me? What was that?" I rolled my eyes and Practically threw my dishes into the sink. I have had enough. I looked at her.

"What the hell have i ever done to you Rosalie? Can you please answer that for me!" I was almost yelling. She looked stunned but recoiled herself.

"In case you havent noticed, You put my family in danger almost every single day. As if the whole world revolves around bella and her problems." She rolled her eyes and turn back around.

"In case YOU havent noticed, _THEY_ are my family as well Rosalie. and do u think i want them in danger? casue i sure as hell dont." She scoffed and shook her head. That got me angerier. I grabbed a plate and threw it at Rosalies head. She whipped around with a look that could kill and was infront of me in an instant.

"Did u realy just throw that!" She yelled in my face. I swear if my right hand wasnt broken i would try to get a pointless swing at Rosalies face! I pushed past her and started walking to the door. I was suddenly pushed, and i turned around to see Rosalie behind me.

"What the hell rose!" I yelled. and at that point Jasper came rushing downstaires.

"What in the world is going on!" He yelled. and had his hands in the air. I scoffed.

"oh you know! Rosalie Hale princess of egotistical bitches doing what she does best!" Rosalie growled and was suddenly 1 inch away from my face.

"Bella Swan Clumsy Prey who belongs at the bottom of the ocean where she should be!" She spat the last words at me, and couldnt believe she said that. I just stood there stunned. I felt my eyes get watery so i looked down and pushed past jasper on my way up the staires. Rosalie hale how could you.

**Next chapter tomorrow! review review review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! thanks to everyone who reviewed i love you all!**

**Now on to the story.**

**RPOV.**

"I hope your happy now Rose!" Jasper yelled at me as he went upstaires. I looked after him. I dont know why but...I felt alittle guilty. I know me feeling guilty doesnt happen much but i did. However only alittle!

i sighed and went back to the living room. I sat on the couch and continued painting my nails. My eyes looking at the staircase every once and awhile.

**JPOV.**

What on earth is wrong with her! Rosalie could have said anything else in the world about Bella but not that! I know how sensitve the clift diving accident is to bella and so does Rosalie. She has said things about her before but this...this was low.

I sighed as i walked down the hall to reach mine and Alices room. I was close to Bella's room and heard her sobbing hysterically. Her door was slightly open so i crept over and peeked in. Bella was sitting on her bed hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing. Her face was red and she was almost hyperventilating and she was shakeing. My hand flew over my mouth at the sight. I went to my room, and took out my phone. I had to talk to someone. I dialed the desired number and paced around my room.

"Hello?"

"Alice! do me a favor darlin and block out your thoughts...recite the Decloration of Independance." I didnt want Edward to know about this yet.

"Ok jazzy whats going on?" She sounded concerned.

"I need help..."

**RPOV.(7 hours later)**

Ive been in this same spot for 7 hours. This is truly sad. Ive never felt so guilty in my entire life! I was going to get up until Jasper came downstaires putting on his leather jacket.

"W-where are you going?" My words were sqeuky. He must've felt my guilt cause he chuckled and shook his head.

"Civil war midnight movie, Ill be back later, bye sis!"

"Jasper wait!-" But before i could finish he was gone. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Thats when i heard a faint whimper. I looked up. _Bella?_ I stood and ran upstaires vampire speed into Bella's room. She was sleeping. However, she was tossing and turning alot and her arms were tightly wounded around her waist.

"_Edward...please..." _She sighed. She was talking in her sleep while haveing a nightmare. I walked alittle closer.

"Bella?" I whispered her name. She tossed once more.

_"Edward dont go!" _She yelled this and i understood. She was dreaming of when Edward left her. I fronwed. God Rose your such a bitch! I mentally slapped myself as i walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Bella wake up its just a dream." I shook her leg alittle. She tossed and turned faster and let out a scream.

_"Edward no!" _ She screamed once more and i felt horrible! I moved next to her and took her in my arms.

"Bella wake up its a dream!" I shouted and her eyes snapped open quickly. She put her hand to her mouth and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around my waist and i wrapped mine around her shoulders.

"Its ok Bella im here im here." I stroked her hair and let her sobb into my arm. I felt like a terrible person right now. She doesnt deserve what ive been doing to her. Not one bit. I started to sob myself. What the hell is wrong with you Rosalie?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After awhile Bella calmed down. She is now asleep in my arms. My head is lightly laying on top of hers and im still strokeing her hair. I kissed the top of her head lightly.

"Im so sorroy Bella...for everything."

**SHort chapter i know! please please review! the more reviews the quicker i update! REVIEWWWWWWWWWW**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! thank you to everyone who reviewed. it moeans so much that u guys read this and my other stories! I hope yallare enjoying the stories though lol.**

**well im gonna stop babbleing, heres the next chapter. Love ya! **

**BPOV.(the next morning)**

The sun hit my face _perfectly_ through the open window. UGH! what a rough night. I rubbed my eyes alittle and they fluttered open. I yawned and sat up alittle stretching my arms in front of me. I sighed and pushed my hair back with my hand. Something caught the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw a lean silhouette sitting on my sofa staring out the window. I saw perfect blonde hair and almost lost it. So lastnight wasnt a dream?

"R-Rosalie?" She Jumped alitte and turned to face me. Her eyes were calm but held sorrow in them. I was utterly confused. I dont understand, the girl that hated my guts comforted me last night and was still in my room.

"How are you feeling?" She spoke softly and smiled alittle. Something ive never seen her do.

"Um...fine?" I was so puzzled. She looked down at her lap for a second then sighed. She looked up.

"Bella can we please talk?" Her face was truly pleading. Should i even be giving her the time of day? I shook my head alittle. Dont stoop down to her level Bella. I looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Ok." She smiled alittle and walked over. She sat next to me on the bed and started playing with a decorative pillow. I was secretly hoping she wasnt thinking of smothering me to death with it. She then took my hand in hers and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella i want to apologize for everything ive done to you. Ever since youve entered this family i was being nothing but mean and unfair. I had no reason to treat you badly in any way. Youve been nothing but nice to me and i admire you for that." She stopped for a second and i had to collect myself. Am i insane or is Rosalie apologizing to _me?_ I was going to speak but she squeezed my hand lightly.

"Please let me finish." I nodded and she went on.

"The only reason i was so hostile over you is because i care deeply about this family and would just die if something were to happen. However, Its still no excuse. I should have trusted you more. I was so happy when Edward found someone to love. He was depressed and lonely before he met you Bella. I know Alice and him have said this countless times but its so true. And honestly im happy Edward fell in love with a beautiful, intelligent, and hopefully forgiving young lady. I hope you can forgive me for all ive done Cause i am truly sorry." She looked down and i started breathing again. Rosalie Hale has just apologized to me. I was so happy. I smiled threw my few tears and pulled her into a hug. We held eachother tightly.

"Rosalie your my big sister. Of course im going to forgive you." I felt her smile against my hair and she pulled back. She wiped my tears away.

"Thank you Bella...so much." She patted my hand and hugged me again. She pulled back a few seconds later and stood.

"Go wash up and get dressed. Im makeing you breakfast and then we'll watch a movie." i smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Rose." She returned the smile and left the room. Wow...i finally have my older sister.

**RPOV.**

I smiled as i walked down the hall from Bellas room. Im so happy she forgave me. This gives me a chance to be the big sis i know i can be. I quickly went to my room and put on my black leggings with an over sized white t-shirt. i braided my hair to the side then went downstaires to start on Bellas breakfast. When i got to the kitchen i found a very wide grin on jaspers face.

"Rosalie Hale has apologized." He chuckled and i hit his chest playfully.

"Shut up and help me." He went to the fridge to grab the bacon while i started on the chocolate chip pancakes. I was already placing the mix on the pan when jasper spoke.

"Im proud of you Rose. i hope you know that." He smiled as he cooked the bacon to perfection. i Smiled as i placed the pancakes on a plate.

"Thanks twin." I winked at him and placed the bacon on the plate. i put the plate on the table and went to thefridge to get a glass of orange juice.

"Hey how was the movie?" I looked up and he just chuckled.

"There was no movie." I stopped and looked at him. After a second i giggled and shook my head.

"Cant say im mad at you." I smiled and placed the glass of juice next to bellas plate. just then she came downstaires.

"Good morning." She had a big smile on her face as she sat down. I sat across from her.

"Well im gonna go get cleaned up and read alittle. you two ladies have fun." Jasper left upstaires leaving me and bella to have our sister time.

**BPOV. (alittle later)**

"Aww Rose do u have to go!" I pouted at my sister who was tugging on her blazer to fix it.

"Im so sorry Bella but its me and Emmetts anniversary and he planned something specail." Emmett honked his horn again and Rose shouted for him. She then turned and hugged me.

"I promise ill take you paris when i get back." We giggled and she released me. She kissed my cheek and headed for the door.

"Love you, have fun." I winked at her and she giggled.

"Love you too, have fun with jazz." She then left an i sighed. What to do, What to do.

**OK! next chapter will be up soon. Remember the more you review the faster i update! lol So REVIEW! hope you enjoyed**


	4. IMPORTANT!

**SO SORRY!**

**Im so sorry that i dont post often but i have news...**

**im going to be traveling for a week meaning...**

**i cant post :(**

**BUT as soon as i get back you will all be granted with the next chapters of the stories.**

**i love you all for reviewung and supporting me. you all inspire me alot.**

**sorry im M.I.A but im extreamly busy.**

**so sorry to all**

**talk to you when i get back.**

**-Darkpixie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im back! :D**

**Im finally posting again! yay. ive missed this. lol **

**ok so im here with a new chapter**

**bella and rosalie made up. *yay* lol now its time ofr a afternoon/evening with jasper.**

**what can go wrong?**

**lol THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**k lets move on lol.**

**BPOV.**

I was so bored now. Me and Rosalie had the best morning. We talked about our differences and similarities. We gossiped. And we talked about the wedding. After that we watched Titanic. sad movie it is. Now i watch her leave to do god knows what with Emmett. Sigh. What to do.

I walked over to the couch and sighed heavily expecting Jasper to hear me. Nothing. I sighed louder. Still nothing. But i heard a laugh.

"JASPER!" I yelled for him and he was in front of me instantly with a smirk on his.

"Yes Bella?" He grinned and i stuck my tongue out at him.

"Im bored!" I threw myself on the couch...And then my stomach grumbled. I blushed slightly and Jasper chuckled.

"How about we go get you something to eat." I smiled slightly and followed Jazz to carlisles car.

**~ 1 HOUR LATER~**

"How can u eat that?" Jasper questioned my food choice of a hamburger with fries when we got back home. I shrugged.

"I would practice drinking blood but you know my feelings towards it right now." I giggled and he laughed and shook his head.

"Cant wait till your immortal." He winked and i rolled my eyes. He went to the living room to watch TV.

"Hey how many weddings did u and Alice have?" I know it was a random question but...i had to ask.

"Three I believe." Aww. Cute.

I mumbled to myself.

"So thats why she has 3 rings." His laugh startled me alittle.

"Alice...loves engagment rings." I nodded slowly. My future sister-in-law is crazy. I put my dishes in the sink and started washing everything. I picked up a knife to clean it when suddenly...a sharp pain occured in the middle of my hand. Great i cut myself. I dropped the knife, cluthed my hand and cursed myself. I turned around to get a paper towel but...Jasper was right there...with a look in his eyes...Hunger.

"J-Jazz." I stuttered and he hissed. I gulped. Oh god.

"Jasper...u have control remember...control." I spoke slowly. and after a few seconds he snapped back to normal. I sighed in reliefe.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello My luvs! SOOOOO Sorry for my tardyness ive just been super busy! School is a total road kill when it comes to time. i wake up early, listen to teachers for 7 hours, come home and then sleep till 9pm! Maybe its lazyness...but idk Just pleaseeee forgive me! I love you all and thank you for the IS THE LAST CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

"Jasper please open the door." After Jazz helped me clean my hand and bandage it he dissapeard to his room. Alice called me after and said he felt really guilty about it. He shouldnt though. He found the control that we all know he has. Its now 9:45 and hes still not out.

"Bella please dont waste your time just go back downstaires." He spoke with a dead voice. I sighed.

"Jasper just listen. What happened down there was nothing! You lost your cool for one minute but u gained it back. I wasnt scared Jasper, just nervous. You know that! Im so truely proud of you though. Your control is getting stronger and stronger and thats great! What happened downstaires showed that. Now please just come out and give -"

Before I could finish my sentence Jasper came out of his room and hugged me. I smiled. He listened.

"Thank you Bella." He pulled back and smiled. I smiled aswell until i heard the door downstaires open.

"Im home!" Rosalie called from the bottom of the stairecase. Me and Jasper walked down the staires.

"Hey Rose." Me and jazz laughed as we spoke in unison. Rose smirked.

"Alice told me what happened, Everything ok now?"

"Yes Rose everythings ok." Jasper spoke and i smiled.

"Ok well lets all do something because im bored." Rose took my un-damaged hand and Jaspers hand and led us to the couch.

"What shall we play Rose bud." Rosalie put her thinking face on and tried to think of an answer to my question. But then she scoffed.

"DONT RUIN MY FUN." Just as she yelled that Edward came rushing through the door and hugged me tightly. The rest of the cullens followed soon after. Edward kissed me and put me back on the ground.

"I missed you love." He touched my cheek gently until Alice came between us.

"Ok ok leave her alone. tehyve been so scatter brained that i dont know what u guys did. Now tell me everything." Me Rose and Jasper looked at eachother and burst out laughing...

**REVIEW!**


End file.
